minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Monolith
Rising Arc (Arc I) Chapter I The Monolith has been growing with the noise of the city throughout the entire lifetime, it makes me wonder what its purpose is. They say it was built by the so-called Obsidian Clan that lived as the precursors of the current cityfolk here, but seeing the folks in this city so ignorant, arrogant, and so self-centered, it does not seem to fit in to the traits of an Obsidian Clan member. They say it was built by the 'gods' that used to roam the Overworld and use it as some sort of navigator but it seemed somewhat strange for a 'god' to use a small structure to navigate a tremendously large planet. They say so many things about it that even theorists were so proud of themselves at manipulating the nature of the rocky structure. I, for one, never gave it any care at all. It's just the same; people are all the same, the buildings are all the same, the Overworld is the same as nothing. I live in a damned city, filled with outright retarded citizens ready to be swallowed by the magma beneath the crust of the Overworld. Most of the citizens spend their time selling junk for unaffordable costs and gamblers rigging their own games for their satisfactions. I am fair to most people, the self-centered ones are what I hate the most. They always find a way to shine through honesty and resort to lying just to earn respect they can't control. I am a fully-pledged miner willing to give enough effort just to get what I need to live, wealth. The world is just filled with a bunch of squares and cubes, yet they store a lot of potential. Take the grass and dirt, for example, they can be used in many ways; farming, pathfinding, and emergency shelters. My name's Canopy. I work on a diamond mine industry ran by this humble founder who I don't know of. The diamond mine is miles outside the city I live in, which is still under ruins after that Enderman Incident, and most people are too busy procrastinating from repairing it all up, which made me quit from the apartment I used to live in, now I live in an alleyway with some dirt as my bed and my pillow. And because of how homeless I am, I tried stealing some gold and emeralds from a damned trade center just so I can get the city mayor to rebuild it all up. Anyway, things are getting out of topic, so I'll talk about some current stuff here. I'll talk about the Enderman Incident later. It was just a common day, a common routine of my life is what I always do; wake up, find food, go to work, go home, find food, then sleep. The diamond mine never gives enough pay to hard-working people like me, it's making me think that the diamond mine industries only got rich because of the place they chose and how expensive diamonds are nowadays. I tend to meet up with some of my friends working in the mine; Ash, Graysail, Don, and Hardrock. They're homeless too, their families trying to stave off the hunger and debts. All their hopes and dreams crushed by the lack of worth, I want to live a free life, so does the others. "Hey, Canopy. Have you seen what happened to the monolith last night?", asked Graysail. "No, and why would I care? This city doesn't even care about a single--." "Easy there, Canopy. We know this city ain't good, but let Gray tell ya what happened.", said Don "It better be good this time. Last time you asked me a favor to break in the trade center it did not end well." "... someone wearing a teal shirt, a pair of blue pants, and grey shoes went near the thing and took a block from it without using any pickaxe or some stuff.", Graysail said in a rather whispery voice. "As if I'd ever believe those stuff.", I shrugged it off. "C'mon, I would never lie. I saw that stuff with Hardrock! Am I right?", Graysail replied. "Yep! The only thing I could do is look at the guy.", Hardrock replied with a tone of sarcasm. "There goes your misunderstandable vocabulary again. Why is it so hard to understand?", Ash asked. "Because you're not really smart, smoke head.", growled Hardrock. "Let's stop this argument for a second. Did you really see the guy take a block of it?", I asked. "Oh so now you're interested.", said Don. "And what if I'm not?" "Yeah, I did saw the guy take a block of it.", Hardrock answered. It really wasn't interesting. It's just a stone structure, nothing interesting at all. The fact that I asked about it is because I thought it would be great to report the city mayor about it so I can have my reward, but I realized that the city mayor never listens to our complaints, and just goes around saying nonsense, making lousy orders, and implementing laws that restrict social movement. Nothing interesting happens to this city at all, mostly crimes and hard life. Well, time to move on. The chief ordered us to mine deeper than we can ever do till we reach bedrock and start strip mining above bedrock level to find more diamonds. Now I have to spend my whole day in the mine tiring ourselves of digging down while breathing the thick silicon atmosphere. The entire mining session was completely normal till me and Ash found something interesting. It is a strange room with cracked and mossy bricks with a door as an entry to a long and dark hallway. "What do you think what this thing is?", Ash asked. "Something that has treasure.", I answered. "Let's keep this thing a secret.", he said. "Word." We blocked the entrance to the strange room with stone we had from a nearby furnace. Me and Ash regrouped to the mining squad and continued digging down till we reached bedrock. The others sighed heavily while others celebrated shortly, probably because we haven't found any monsters during the mining session. Now we proceeded onto splitting up and digging in hopes to find diamonds. It was just another ordinary mining session. I was just mining randomly and taking some of the ores myself till I noticed something, obisidian blocks are strangely showing up around me. They're just randomly placed, but I know for a fact that it might be Don. So I look around every single time I mine at least two to five blocks of stone. Then I start hearing enderman screaming noises, they're so damn annoying that even I don't know how they do those screams without their mouths opening. I heard someone spoke out. "One, one, zero, zero, zero, zero, one, one..." What the hell? Four one's and four zero's... what's the meaning of that? It is sort of familiar but I have to keep moving so I won't get my pay decrease. After a while, I saw a vein of diamond ores elaborately placed on the thick stone wall. I hesitantly mined it and then a person from the other side of the cave, where I mined the diamond, appeared and looked at me with empty eyes, a sinister grin, and a beard resembling the smile. I was terrified, I never felt this level of fear run down on my spine. That's when the person opened its mouth and said. "I hope you nourish my past throughout history. I need help. Please send help. Please... wake up." Strange... very strange... I never felt a terrifying being begging for help. It's too complicated to think about it. That's when I woke up in a seemingly strange world. I was inside a white room, with strange horizontal things that light the place, a door, and a... table, perhaps? I look at my hands, it looks so... strange. My whole body is strange! What's happening?! I hear someone screaming rubbish from the other side of the door. I walked near the door and looked through its "windows", and I see three people lying down on the floor, with red fluid all over the place. I'm shocked. The feeling in my body... it's... too much! I can't think of anything! A door from the other side of the room opened up revealing a person holding some sort of sword but... shorter. The person walked in the room and pulled the wounded one up by its hair then the person shoved the sword in the wounded person's arm, causing the wounded person to scream as red fluid flows out of it. I gasped and I don't know what to do! I looked around the room and found a mysterious note on the table. I quickly grabbed it and opened it up and read what's in it. "WAKE UP" It was then that I woke up in the alleyway I took refuge, the city not emitting usually bright light. What happened? I stood up from the ground and saw Hardrock and Graysail sleeping near me and Ash and Don walking around with swords, seemingly patrolling. Ash noticed me and ran towards my position. "You won't believe what just happened, Canopy.", said Ash in a concerned tone. "Yeah?", I asked. "The diamond mine was being blown up by an accidental fire that happened near the TNT storage. The whole mine was damaged, almost all of the workers there died. Most of them are injured, while you, Hardrock, Graysail, and Don were not injured.", he explained. I sighed, then I noticed Ash's left eye isn't opening. "What happened to your eye?", I asked. "Oh... it, uh... got hit by my pickaxe when the shaking of the land of the TNT explosion happened...", he sighed. "Woah. How's your eye?", I asked again. "I can't see in this part of my sight anymore. I guess I need to find something that will cover my left eye instead of my eyelid.", he said. "I almost forgot. There's something that happened with the monolith again, Canopy.", he added. "Did someone take a block off it again?", I asked. "No no. It was something far more stranger... wanna take a look?", he replied. "Sure.", I answered. Me and Ash walked out of the alley as we proceed to the monolith's location. It was night time, yet there are people still wandering around the city, blabbering about nonsense. I ignored them as some of the people stare at me, while some others are whispering while staring at me. The whole city was almost pitch black that some monsters just appear out of nowhere. It's a good thing that Ash brought his sword, otherwise we would've been killed by now. The two of us made it in the middle of the town where the monolith is located, surrounded by people who are just blankly straing at it. It brought me confusion as to why they would just stare at the monolith, even Ash looks like he's questioning about it. Eventually the city mayor Terren has arrived, which was unexpected, actually. "There is an incoming threat. The dust of the wind, the weather, and the recent events had led us to this unimaginable conclusion. A threat so dangerous that other neighboring cities cannot handle this.", Terren announced. That is not what I was hoping. Is there really a threat coming to us? Isn't it... too unexpected? There are so many questions to ask of, especially the strange room I was in. It felt so strange. "As of now, I have recieved reports of an unidentified man who was destroying the property. The man is said to wear a worn-out teal shirt, a dirty pair of pants, and an unclean pair of shoes. If you managed to find the man, attack him with no hesitation." I fell to my knees as I gripped my head with both of my hands, screaming at the pain of my head, loud enough to attract the attention of the crowd and the city mayor. Ash was shaking me, trying to snap me out of it. The crowd stayed at a distance from me while my head is still in pain. During that moment, the man who had empty eyes appeared in my thoughts, opening his mouth in a rythm as if he was speaking, but now words come out of it. I realized that I need... to wake up. It has been reported that there were victims of torture in REDACTED. During the act, the victims retreat to a fantasy world. However, it is not what it is. The victims were already dying. The--'' '''End of Chapter I' Chapter II It was a dark night for the city to endure; Canopy becoming insane, the city getting more damage, the monument getting more and more damaged as days passed. The sun shines brightly at the Overworld, showing its true radiance and forcing a retreat of the shadows of the night. I am Hardrock, a friend of Canopy. It was a brutal night. Ash returned to the alley carrying Canopy in his shoulders. All of us were concerned. "What the damned Nether happened to Canopy?", Don asked, concerned and angry. "I don't know! His head just became painful a-and then he started to say stuff like--.", Ash explained, but... "I need to wake up... we're in a dream! The whole world is a lie!", Canopy interrupted. "We need to get someone to help him or something...!", Graysail replied. "Wake up so we can have our suffering continue!", Canopy shouted. "Shut his mouth up...", I requested. Ash layed Canopy down on the ground and held both of his hands while Graysail held both of Canopy's feet. Canopy is trying to get off of the grasp of both his own friends, saying that they should wake up soon. Ash looked irritated as Graysail is struggling to hold Canopy down. I went out of the alley to see if people are looking at us. I was right, a crowd is just looking at how Canopy is doing. Most of them were terrified, others are basically just looking at him. I thought it was a violation of privacy so I drove them off by threatening them with a sword. Others ran away, some just stepped back and came back looking. I kept driving them off, but they won't just get off and they just keep coming back. Eventually, some city guards helped me driving them off. I thanked them for what they did. We spent hours holding down Canopy, but no signs of sunlight had ever struck the skies yet. I went out of the alley so I can find a nearby clock tower and to also search for some food. After a while, I arrived at the clock tower, with the clock saying the sun already rose and it's already mid-day, but the sun just won't rise. "What just happened...?" I look around to see other city folk concerned about the time, mostly because the sun won't rise yet. Right then, I proceeded to find some food. I tried stealing food from abandoned inns, but some of them were already looted and destroyed by zombies and skeletons. It is mostly exhausting since I was being chased by monsters and I find it somewhat easy to avoid the skeletons' attacks. After a little while, I was done looting for food, now I'm on my way back to the alley. For some reason, the streets suddenly went silent, no monsters or city folk has ever shown up since. What happened? I passed by the clock tower and on the clock part of it it implies that it's already sunset. The fog began to increase in thickness so I decided to hurry up. I made it to the alleyway, in hopes to see them safe. But no one's there. I wondered where they went so I went out on the streets again, inspecting each building. "Guys? Where are you?! I have lots of food with me right now! Why not show up so you guys can at least eat and fill your hunger?" Some of the buildings were locked so I decided to break in each of them. They're all empty, no signs of life inside. Where would they be? The city is just so silent, no noise at all. Something struck into my mind; they might be on the monument. I decided to head there with no hesitation. The exploration to the monument is entirely silent. Later, I was just walking down the street till I saw a mob up ahead on the road. I look around so that I can find a way avoid it, so I went inside one of the buildings and locked it. I head to the rooftop of the building I'm in so I can see the riot. The mob went down the street, most people chanting "wake up". The participants of the mob were carrying torches. I looked down to see if Ash, Don, Graysail, and Canopy are in the mob. I don't see them. Sigh, I'm glad they're safe... for now. I turned back and there I saw Canopy carrying a diamond sword. "Woah, dude!" "Wake... up...", he said slowly. "What do you mean by that?!" "Let's be awake so we can continue our suffering!" "Hell no!" He ran towards me, it's as though he is going to push me down the building. So I simply avoided it, but then... he fell down. I looked down, only to see an arm pull out at one of the windows of the building and grabbed Canopy. "Thank god..."Category:Dramapasta Category:VERY long pastas Category:Creepypasta Category:Long Pastas Category:JustJuuno Category:JustJuuno